Given that $a$ is a multiple of $456$, find the greatest common divisor of $3a^3+a^2+4a+57$ and $a$.
Explanation: We use the Euclidean Algorithm.  \begin{align*}
\text{gcd}\,(3a^3+a^2+4a+57,a)
&=\text{gcd}\,(3a^3+a^2+4a+57-(3a^2+a+4)a,a)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(57,a).
\end{align*}Since $57$ is a divisor of $456$, and $a$ is a multiple of $456$, the greatest common divisor is $\boxed{57}$.